


I Don't Love You

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Table Sex, pre-Jackdaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathValleyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/gifts).



Ben could see the droplets of rain clinging to the windows from his vantage point. He was bent over the kitchen table, arms held behind his back, his painful erection trapped between the hard edge of the table and his own body.

“Jonah.” His own voice was a thin thread of plea, raw with want.

Jonah was holding his wrists together with a surprisingly firm grip while he, Ben guessed by the rustling of clothes and the scrape of metal on metal, undid his belt. “Mmm?” his lover hummed.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

The sky outside growled, swallowing Ben’s pathetic whine. He loved when Jonah’s mood matched the storm, loved how it undid them both. “Please,” he said again, shivering with possibility. “Please take me.”

Jonah obliged him. He took Ben like a bird taking wings to the sky after being caged for too long. Ben gasped, fingernails scraping at the wooden surface beneath him. The rain thrummed against their cottage. The two of them moved with their shadows.

“Tell me,” Jonah’s voice panted in Ben’s ear. “Tell me you love me.”

Thunder pounded at the sky again with angry fists. Ben sat upright in his cot, wiping his wet face. Darkness stretched before him to infinity, and the painful truth of Jonah’s absence sedimented the hurt that had housed the pit of his stomach for weeks now. Jonah was gone. The cottage was gone. There were only memories and dreams. There were only restless sleepers, gaoled like himself, and Jonah’s betrayal.

“Tell me you love me,” Jonah had said once on a rainy day, a lifetime ago.

“I don’t love you,” Ben said to the spectre of Jonah, knowing fully well that even if it was stained with hatred, love still stormed his heart.


End file.
